brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Puberty/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. An animation shows a hand flying a toy airplane around a room. A robot, Moby, appears in the room. He’s holding an envelope. MOBY: Beep. A boy, Tim, appears in the room. Moby hands him the letter. An animation shows Tim’s hand holding a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Why are boys so immature? Signed, Jewels. Tim and Moby address the camera. Tim is wearing a white T-shirt with a red uppercase letter “P” on it. TIM: Hey, all boys aren't immature. MOBY: Beep. TIM: But we do hit puberty later than girls. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, simply put, puberty is the name for all the changes your body goes through as it makes the transition from childhood to adulthood. It's caused by hormonal changes in your body. Hormones are the chemical messengers released by the pituitary gland, a tiny but important pea-sized structure located near your brain. An animation shows a male shadow and a female shadow Text reads: hormones. A small blue dot appears about where the mouth would be on each shadow. Text reads: pituitary gland. TIM: The reproductive glands–the testes in boys, and the ovaries in girls–also manufacture hormones that contribute to puberty. Two small blue dots appear just above and between the legs of each shadow. Tim and Moby address the camera. TIM: Puberty begins in girls between ages 8 and 13. The pituitary gland releases hormones that tell the ovaries to start producing the hormones estrogen and progesterone, and to start releasing eggs each month. An animation shows a female shadow. A small green dot appears about where her mouth would be and two small green dots appear just above and between her legs. A dotted circle appears around the lower half of her body, surrounding the green dots. Text reads: ovaries. At the top right of the screen, text reads: estrogen. Below this, text reads: progesterone. TIM: These hormones cause changes to happen in a girl's body. Breasts start to develop, hips gain some extra padding, pubic and underarm hair starts to grow, and menstruation begins. An image shows the chest of a clothed girl. An image shows the lower torso, hips, and upper legs of a clothed girl. An image shows short hairs. An image shows a tampon and a feminine hygiene pad. Tim and Moby address the camera. TIM: In boys between 9 and 14 years old, hormones from the pituitary gland tell the testes to let out more of the hormone testosterone, and to start making sperm. An animation shows a male shadow. A small green dot appears about where his mouth would be and two small green dots appear just above and between his legs. A dotted circle appears around the lower half of his body, surrounding the green dots. Text reads: testes. Below this, text reads: testosterone. TIM: The increased level of testosterone causes changes in boys, too. Just like in girls, pubic and underarm hair starts to grow. An image shows short hairs. TIM: Facial and body hair starts growing, too. An image shows short hairs around a mouth. TIM: The genital organs start to enlarge. An animation shows a shirtless boy from the chest up, standing in front of a blue tiled wall. BOY: Whoa! TIM: Muscles become more developed. An image shows a man’s flexed arm. TIM: And the larynx enlarges, making your voice a lot deeper. Tim addresses the camera. TIM: Like that. An animation shows Tim and Moby in a room. Moby is holding a length of measuring tape up to Tim. TIM: Mmm, I don’t think I've hit my growth spurt yet, Moby. Boys begin their growth spurt later than girls, but we grow for a longer time. An animation shows a male shadow and a female shadow. They are about the same height. The female shadow begins to increase in height first, then the male shadow. The female shadow stops growing, but the male shadow continues increasing in height, stopping after it is taller than the female shadow. TIM: That's why guys generally end up taller than girls. Tim and Moby address the camera. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, Moby. Along with all those physical changes that hormones cause, there are some emotional changes too. Guys and girls may start thinking about each other... well, differently, and that can cause some awkwardness. An animation shows a girl, Rita, standing in a field. RITA: Hey, Tim. An animation shows Tim standing in a field. TIM: Uh, uh…Hey Rita… Tim blushes. An animation shows Moby standing in a field. Tim and Moby address the camera. TIM: These changes don’t happen overnight. Puberty takes years to run its course. But when you're done, you'll be an adult! At least physically, anyway. Tim makes spaceship sounds and flies a toy airplane around in his hand. Moby covers his face with his hand. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts